kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby's Adventure
|re-released = Wii Virtual Console Nintendo 3DS: 3D Classics |genre = Action, Adventure |modes = Single player |ratings = ESRB: E for Everyone (Comic Mischief) |platforms = NES Wii (Virtual Console) Nintendo 3DS (3D Classics) }} Kirby's Adventure, known in Japan as 星のカービィ 夢の泉の物語 (Hoshi no Kābī Yume no Izumi no Monogatari, meaning Kirby of the Stars: The Story of the Fountain of Dreams), is a platforming game in the Kirby series developed by HAL Laboratory and published by Nintendo in 1993 for the NES. It is the only NES game which Kirby stars in, and the second in the series after Kirby's Dream Land. It was first remade in 2002 as Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, and the original was re-released in 2007 for the Wii Virtual Console. A second remake entitled 3D Classics: Kirby's Adventure was released for the Nintendo 3DS, being one of six games given similar treatment by Arika. It is much more faithful to the original version, but it has a few exclusive additions such as the optional pop-up book-styled screen, a proper audio filter, removal of all slowdown (noticeable with Spark), slight touch-ups to the graphics such as flash effects (ie. Crash), redesigned menus, slightly enhanced animation, water translucency, gradient skies and light peering through most obvious doors, as well as a few minor timing differences (mostly in Goal Game and the mini-games). Many of the glitches removed in the French version and the first remake are also fixed in this edition. Kirby's Adventure is best known for being the first game in the series to feature the Copy Abilities synonymous with Kirby and the Kirby franchise, which makes it at the very least as influential as Kirby's Dream Land in shaping successive games in the decades to come. Plot The game starts with Kirby taking a nap, but something is wrong. Kirby has had no dreams, a truly unusual event in Dream Land. Kirby decides to visit the Fountain of Dreams, where all dreams spring from, to see if anything bad has happened to it. Upon his arrival, he finds King Dedede bathing in its waters. He finds that Dedede has broken the Star Rod, the power source of the fountain, into seven pieces, giving six pieces to his friends and keeping one himself. Kirby decides to track down the fragments to restore peaceful sleep and order to Dream Land. Kirby gets harassed by enemies and the Meta-Knights along the way, but manages find to defeat King Dedede at the Fountain of Dreams and promptly replaces the Star Rod at its top, but Nightmare appears right after. Nightmare absorbs the powers from the Fountain and flies into the sky. King Dedede inhales Kirby and sends him after Nightmare, where they battle on Pop Star's moon. Kirby manages to defeat Nightmare, and the explosion ends up making a large circular hole in the moon, making it crescent-shaped. Kirby returns to the Fountain of Dreams and places the Star Rod back in there, and everything returns to normal with the dreams back in Dream Land. Dedede's prior actions were then revealed to be part of his plan to protect the Fountain from Nightmare, and Kirby and Dedede reconcile. The game consists of seven worlds, which all have a boss. Each boss has one piece of the Star Rod. Gameplay Copy Abilities Copy abilities are first introduced in Kirby's Adventure, alongside Mix. Kirby retains all his jumping, flying and inhaling moves from Kirby's Dream Land. Level design Kirby's Adventure's story is linear. When one stage is cleared, the door to the next stage appears in the level's lobby. Also, what makes the game lobby unique from most other games is that it is part of the actual game. The game lobby is like the side-scrolling stages. The game lobby is made of 7 individual lobbies, with the Level 7 Boss Room linking directly to the last boss. There are 4 to 6 stages each, with a boss room for each level. After a boss is defeated, the boss room will lead to the entrance to the next stage. There are also bonus rooms in each lobby. Each level has 1 to 3 different mini-game rooms. Depending on the player's progress through the mini-games, they may earn bonus points or extra lives. Most levels have a Museum, in which Kirby can swallow 1 or 2 different enemies for a free copy ability (the enemies cannot hurt him in this room). There is also the Arena, in which Kirby can fight a mini-boss and earn a Maxim Tomato after defeating it. There is also the Warp Star Station, in which Kirby may take a Warp Star directly to another level. Sometimes, these bonus rooms must be unlocked through the use of switches in various stages. The normal stages are standard side-scrolling adventures with enemies. At the end of each stage, Kirby goes through a goal game. Levels *Vegetable Valley *Ice Cream Island *Butter Building *Grape Garden *Yogurt Yard *Orange Ocean *Rainbow Resort *The Fountain of Dreams Mini-games *Crane Fever *Egg Catcher *Quick Draw *Arena (in Story Mode only) *V.S. Boss! - Unlocked by beating the game once. Goal Game Kirby jumps on a spring platform. The goal is to press the A button when the platform is at its lowest - this sends Kirby to the top level and nets a 1UP. Otherwise the player scores between 5,000 to 100 points depending on how close the timing is to perfect. Characters Bosses #Whispy Woods (Vegetable Valley) #Paint Roller (Ice Cream Island) #Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright (Butter Building) #Kracko (Grape Garden) #Heavy Mole (Yogurt Yard) #Meta Knight (Orange Ocean) #King Dedede (Rainbow Resort) #Nightmare (In space, on the moon of Pop Star) Mid-Bosses | }} Enemies | }} Trivia *A French version of this game was released in Canada, making it the only French-only NES release in North America Music Glitches Artwork Box Art KA Boxart.jpg| Box Art KA Boxart Back.jpg| Box Art back KA Boxart Spine.jpg| Box Art spine KA Boxart Flap.jpg| Box Art flap KA Boxart Can.jpg| Box Art KA Boxart Can Back.jpg| Box Art back KA Boxart J.jpg| Box Art KA Boxart Jap Back.jpg| Box Art back Media KA Cartridge.jpg| Cartridge KA Can Cartridge.jpg| Cartridge KA J Cartridge.jpg| Cartridge Logo KA logo.png|Logo KA Logo J.png| Logo Gallery Kirbycover.gif|Title screen References ja:星のカービィ 夢の泉の物語 Category:Games Category:Originals Category:1990s games